


A Different Kind Of Witch

by AmbrosiaRho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbrosiaRho/pseuds/AmbrosiaRho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape never though he would love anyone besides Lily, but when a stubborn girl comes to Hogwarts at the request of Dumbledore things change, and the world he knew is turned upside down. Jade entered Hogwarts at the request of her old friend Dumbledore, she was asked to help with a few things. Never did she think she would lose herself, and find love at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Note

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the timeline of Order of the Phoenix, but no Voldemort.

Note: I am rewriting this story and re-uploading the new chapters back on here. So if the story seems familiar it is likely that you read the story the first time around.


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

Jade could not believe she was late. Okay, maybe she could believe she was late, a little, but she didn’t think she would end up being so late.She had not planned on her granddaughter throwing a fit as she was about to leave, delaying her. But here she was now, walking up the thousands of stairs that lead to where she hoped she was supposed to go. Her old friend Dumbledore hadn’t given her too much to go on, as far as why she was here and the where’s of it all, but she also figured he would get to that when he could. He had just told her to be here on this day, September 1. Likely the first day of school. As she neared grand double doors before her she could faintly pick sounds of people talking. Which was weird for her, as a vampire she would be up to pick up things clearly, but now it was like the dull buzzing sound one might hear if their ears were plugged up.

Once she was in front of the grand doors she had to wonder how they worked. Based on size alone it didn’t seem possible that anyone in this school, students, and teachers alike, would be able to open. She would likely even have trouble with it and she was a vampire.She looked around to see if there was anyone nearby that could help, or even if there was a trigger or button on the door.

“How the hell...” she wondered out loud. “Might as well go for it.” She reached out and grabbed the brass knockers and started to push, she was surprised by how easy it was to open the doors. She quickly covered her shock as she noticed that all eyes were on her now. Smirking she walked down the long stretch towards the front of the room. She gave a brief nod to Dumbledore and McGonagall before her eyes moved to a man with pitch black hair and just as black eyes. She held his gaze for a while as he had never seen anyone else with eyes as black as that before. It actually sent a little shiver through her body, but despite the somewhat creepy feeling she didn’t avert her gaze until his eyes shifted to another teacher that was trying to talk to him.

As she walked around the large table up front she stopped next to Dumbledore and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Sorry I am late, I ran into some family problems.”

“That’s perfectly alright my dear. Please take a seat next to McGonagall, I will introduce you.”

She nodded before making her way to the empty seat next to McGonagall. Once she sat down she was once again surprised when food appeared before her. She raised her eyebrow as she took in the food: meats, fruits and vegetables, some slices of bread, and a bunch of other of stuff. She then noticed a dark red looking liquid in her glass...er goblet. It couldn’t be, could it? Leaning forward a little she picked up the glass and brought it to her lips. She was glad when she tasted not the actual red liquid that she was required to live off of due to being a vampire, but instead some kind of wine? She wasn’t sure. She couldn’t taste normal food much anymore. She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Dumbledore clear his throat. She looked over to see him standing up, with his hands raised to get the attention of the room.

“Pardon the interruption everyone, but I would like to introduce you to a new member of the staff. Miss Jade De Rossi.” He gave a soft indication for her to stand up with his hand, which she did so. “You shall see her around on the grounds, and maybe even in some of the classes, and the common rooms. She is a close friend of mine and I hope you will treat her with the same respect you treat the other members of staff here. And do try not to cross her, for her bite is worse than her bark.” He gave a little smirk at the last comment before sitting down.

She sat down shortly after him before turning her attention to McGonagall.

“Funny I always remember it the other way around,” McGonagall said.

“A few things have changed since I last saw you my friend, and I’ll gladly explain later, it feels too crowded in here.”

“Fair enough. So tell me, how exactly did you get here? I don't see you the type to fly around on a broom.”

Jade gave a soft chuckle. “No, no. I may be a witch, but brooms are so not my thing. Too... 1600s if you know what I mean.” She smiled and looked out into the room for a moment. She could pick up a few conversations that appeared to be about her, but nothing really worth listening too. “I had planned on bringing my motorcycle, it’s enchanted after all, but time got away from me. So I just flamed here.”

“I’m sorry, but you what?”

“It’s... an ability I have. I can control fire and use to travel at times, among other things”

“How fascinating. You must show me some time.”

“I’ll be sure to.” She smirked. “This place is a lot more, magical than I figured it would be.”

“Yes well,” McGonagall patted her hand. “You haven’t seen nothing yet my child.”

Jade noticed people around her start to get up from the tables and leave the room. “Time to go I take it?” Jade asked as she too stood up.

“You were pretty late, as usual.”

“Hey now, not my fault. I had a good reason. Apparently, my granddaughter has more separation issues than I thought.”

“Granddaughter?” They started to make their way out of the Great Hall and into one of the many corridors. “I did not realize.”

“A few things have changed since I last spoke to you. We will certainly have to catch up one of these days.”

“I look forward to that day. Until then how about I show you where you will be staying.”

“Sounds like a plan. I hopefully won't be sleeping with the students will I?”

“No, no dear. Teachers’ have separate quarters. In fact, there are located...” But she was interrupted by a student that had walked up and asked for some help. “I am sorry dear, but I must go. I promise I will be back shortly and I shall show you around then.” She then walked off with the student.

“Awesome,” Jade smacked before looking around. Guess she could wander for a bit? She took a step but stopped as someone’s arms was sliding into her own. She turned to see it was Dumbledore. “Hey, double D.”

He closed his eyes for a moment as he sighed before he looked at her again. “I do wish you would refrain from calling me that, especially in front of the students. That is not a nickname I would like to catch on.” He glanced at the children moving around them heading in various directions. “Care for a walk?”

“I would love to.” She winked at him before they started walking. It wasn’t long though before they stopped at the sound of someone calling for Dumbledore.

“Headmaster.”

Jade noticed it was the man from before, whose eyes were as black as coal.

“Ah yes, Severus. I would like you to meet someone, Snape this is Jade de Rossi. Jade, this is Severus Snape. He is our Potions teacher, and he is head of Slytherin house...” Dumbledore stopped as Jade started laughing.

“I’m sorry but Slytherin that’s soo....” sees the look she is getting. “Uh, nothing. Carry on.”

Dumbledore noticed something up ahead then, before turning his attention back to Jade. “I am sorry my dear, but I must leave you. Maybe perhaps Severus can show you around?” he offered before walking off into the distance.

Jade rolled her eyes, so far she had been dumped twice tonight, and by the only two people in this huge school that she knew. Maybe she would never find out where she was to sleep, not that it matter, she didn’t need to sleep as much as normal people do. Mainly only after big fights or excessive use of her powers.

“I would love to show you around Miss de Rossi...” he droned up.

Jade scrunched up her nose. “Please, just call me Jade.”

“I shall not, as I was saying, I have some business to attend in the Slytherin common rooms.”

“Well, maybe I can join you, and afterwards...”

“I assure you, that is not necessary.”

Jade raised her hand to stop him. “Save it. I am going with whether you like it or not. Now lead the way.” A small smile twitched at her lip as she heard him give an exasperated sigh. She followed him in silence as he lead her down the corridor before descending some stairs, but they stopped part of the way down. Jade had to wonder why before the staircase started moving. “Holy hell, the stairs move?” She was answered with silence. She made a few faces behind his back before laughing caused her to stop. When he looked back towards her she just gave me her most innocent smile. When he turned back around she grumbled. “Clearly, I am going to get lost in this place,” she mumbled to herself. After riding the stairs they proceed down another corridor. It was then that Jade noticed movement in the corners of her eyes. When she actually got around to looking at things she noticed that the paintings were moving and talking. Interesting she thought to herself.

The man named Snape stopped in front of a painting before he spoke to it. Jade had to wonder what he said, but she didn’t get to ponder it too long as the painting swung itself open to reveal an entrance. “Neat.” She waiting as students filed into the entrance, but her attention was drawn away be a woman walking towards them. “Jesus Christ. What in the world is that thing?” She indicated a toad-like woman in pink.

“That,” he said dryly. “Is Dolores Umbridge, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

“You’re shitting me, right? What the hell does that know about Dark Arts?” She heard a few snickers from the students, reminding her that she was in the presence of children that were not her own. “Oops.” She chuckled awkwardly as Snape groaned. “Oh fuck me,” she said under her breath, nothing the pink was making a beeline for her. But the gasp from the nearby students informed her that she hadn’t been as quiet as she hoped. “What?” She gave him a pointed look as he seemed to glare at her.

“Good evening Professor Snape! And Miss, oh I am sorry. I didn’t catch your name dear,” the woman spoke with a holier than thou tone.

“Don’t call me dear, and maybe because I didn’t give it.”

The woman tisked. “I see. Well the reason I came over was to inquire about your...” She trailed off, but she seemed to indicate all of Jade.

Jade looked down at her blood red corset, black leather pants, and combat boots. She groaned internally. Please let this woman not be here because of that? At least she was wearing clothes that covered everything, sure they were skin tight, but they still covered. “I am sorry, but I don’t know what you are talking about. What part of this,” she indicated herself. “Bothers you?”

“Well,” she leaned close, making Jade step back. “I hardly think your tight clothes are suitable around the students. I mean if your pants were any tighter, well...” she trailed off.

“Well, what? You would see my panties, or knickers as you folks like to call them? I’ll give you a hint.” She leaned forward, pretending she was going to whisper the next part like a secret. She did not, however. “I’m not wearing any!” she snapped. She heard snickers and gasps from nearby students that had hung back to watch the exchange, but at this point, she was too mad to care.

The woman huffed and stuck her chest out, much like a toad would. “The headmaster will hear about this!”

“Good, now get out of my face as you run off to tell him before I...”

“Before you what?!”

“I’ll...” But she was cut off as McGonagall suddenly appeared before them.

“Ah, Dolores. Good, I have found you. I need to talk to you about...” She then lead them in the opposite direction.

“Why are you not all in your dorms?” Snape said addressing the lingering students. “Now Malfoy.”

Soon all the students were gone and it was just them. Jade was silent for a long time as she tried to work out her anger, but it wasn’t working best in her favor. “I’m...” Jade was never one to say sorry for things. For she never felt guilty about much anymore, but she didn’t feel a little bad that that had gone down in front of a bunch of students. But she still couldn’t bring herself to say the word. “Look I didn’t for that to go down that way, just...shit. That woman seems to know how to press all the wrong buttons.”

“I assure you-you are not the only one she has that effect on.”

“Man...” She rubbed her hands, trying to shake the feeling to get violent, or sexual. “I just need to blow off some steam. You guys got a gym anywhere around here?”

“Not particularly.” Was all the response she got.

She rolled her eyes and waved him off before walking away, following in the direction they had come. A school this huge should have a gym, or something like a gym, on the grounds. If not for actual school classes like you might normally see, but just to keep people in shape if they so choose. And if they don't have that what do they have? She stopped to look around. Where was she? She had been so focused that she was pretty sure she was lost at this point. Maybe that was how they kept the kids in shape. They got them lost in the school, making them spends hours wandering around. It probably worked well for the tiny people, but for Jade, it wouldn’t offer what she needed. Grumbling she took another look around, hoping to find any indication of where she might be, when she noticed a door. One that she was pretty sure hadn’t been there moments before.

“Door showing up out of nowhere in a magical school, nothing weird about that at all.” But she couldn’t shake the feeling it wasn’t quite a part of the school. Curiosity getting the best of her she walked the short distance to the door. Gripping her hand around the cool bronze handle she found it wasn’t that hard to pull open, something she was finding with most doors in the school, despite their size. When she peeked into the room she noticed a full blown gym before her. Or at least the kind she had grown up with. It was equipped with punching bags, treadmills, weight stations of different kinds, the works. “Damn, I knew what’s his face was playing me.”

She walked into the room, letting the door close behind her, but as she turned around she noticed it was gone. “Well shee-it I hope I can get out...” shrugging it off she walked around the equipment as she admired everything. Figuring no better time than the present she made her way to her best friend, the punching bag. They were always there for her, no matter what she was going through. Plus she found she best helped relieved her of her anger or stress. Knowing it probably wouldn’t be the best idea to work out in what she was wearing she snapped her fingers and suddenly her outfit changed. She had gone from sporting tight clothes to breathable and somewhat loose workout attire. She even had fingerless punching gloves on. Smirking to herself she then proceeded on the bag.

* * *

 

After some time had passed, how much she was unsure of, Jade stopped in her workout at the feeling of someone looking for her. She knew the school’s location she kept secret from the outside world, so if this person was someone she knew on a personal level they only way they could have found her here was because of her herself. Her scent, or magic. Wiping the sweat off her face she made her way towards the door. Really what the hell was up with that thing? Appearing and disappearing randomly when it felt like it. Did it have emotions or some shit? Shaking her head she decided not to go there. She needed to focus on who was looking for her and why. Was it someone from Hogwarts? Another teacher? It didn’t seem like Dumbledore or Minerva. So likely wasn’t them.

Not knowing where she was going she followed her gut feeling through the corridors. The entire time she walked she wasn’t sure what she would find, but when she turned the corner what she was truly was the last thing she expected. Before her was her daughter, in her other form, and Snape with his wand raised directly at her. Acting quickly she moved between the two, putting her back to her daughter as she was the one she trusted the most. She hit Snape’s hand away from pointing at her child.

“Are you mad? We can’t let this beast roam the corridors, what if it tries to attack someone, heaven forbid one of the students?”

“Okay first off if a student is walking around this late at night wouldn’t that be against school rules? And second, that isn’t a beast. That is my daughter.” She moved out of his line of sight to show her daughter, who was now in her human form. She smirked at the familiar crystal blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, and fair skin that was her child. “Meet Kristina.”

“I have never seen a cheetah Animagi before.”

“What? No, she isn’t... whatever that word was you said. She is a Shifter, well Were. Were-cheetah to be exact.”

“But she...” However, he didn’t get to finish as Jade lightly shoved him into the wall and covered his mouth with her hand.

“Kris,” she hissed. Soon her daughter was standing to next. She could tell Snape was about to do or say something when she placed her finger on her lips indicating that he be quiet. Just then Dolores walked around the corner, her wand held high shining a bright light. Jade watched as she looked down the hall that they stood, it even for a moment appeared that she was looking at them, and she had to wonder if her spell had worked. But then the toad-like woman continued on her way as if she truly didn’t see anything. After a few moments to make sure she was gone Jade moved away from Snape.

“I am no sure I want to know how that was, or why we had to hide from her.”

“Yea well... You know me.” She gave an awkward chuckle. “Anyway, why are you here?”

“Oh, I needed to talk to you, it was important,” Kris said shyly.

“Alright, follow me.” Without giving Snape a second thought she lead her daughter in the opposite direction Dolores had gone.


	3. The Next Day

The very next day Snape stood in Dumbledore's office, while the man in question sat behind his usual desk. Snape was trying his hardest to get more information about the newest member of staff, not that he was even sure she was that.

"What kind of witch is she? Is she even a witch? She doesn't appear to have a wand of any sort."

"She is indeed a witch Severus, just perhaps different than what we're familiar with. There are a few things about her different than what we know. That is perhaps why I asked her here. "

Before Snake could even ask, Dumbledore held up his hand to silence him. It was then that the statue that held the entrance to the office turned, revealing Jade.

"Damn, that thing is wicked cool, why didn't I think of that?"

"Jade, I am glad to see you got my message. I heard there was... An incident last night?"

"Huh?" Her eyes shift to Snape. "Oh, right of course." She rolled her eyes as she ran her hand through her hair. "Yea, sorry about that Double D....er Dumbledore. My daughter needed to speak to me about family matters.”

“Not to worry my dear, it is alright. You were not asked here to separate you from your loved ones. Though perhaps next time during the day would be best.”

“Of course.” She nodded.

“Professor, isn’t the locations of Hogwarts supposed to be kept secret from the outside world? Bringing in the girl was risky enough, but you put the students and the rest of the staff at risk by allowing this woman's family to show up whenever they so please.”

Severus...” Dumbledore hissed.

“Hold up, are you saying my family is dangerous? You don't even know them.” 

“Last night your daughter become and cheetah and then tried to attack me, so yes, I am saying that.”

“It was a defense mechanism, she wouldn’t have actually hurt you.  _ You,  _ on the other hand, were quick to try and attack her.” 

“I was trying to protect the innocent lives in this school! Something you failed to take into account.”

“Are you kidding me? I  _ always  _ take that into account. I spent my entire life protecting the innocent. I...”

“ENOUGH!” Dumbledore shouted to get their attention. 

Jade looked away for a moment,clenching her hand into a fist before she faced Dumbledore again. “Look, she was only able to find this place because of me. She followed my scent, my magic. She wouldn’t have found this place otherwise. But I can put a block on myself, so no one else can track me.If it so pleases your  _ highness _ .”

Snape had a feeling the tone of her voice for the word highness was meant to indicate that she was using it as an insult directed at him. Any further conversation was halted as he watched in amazement as Fawkes the phoenix came flying down from his perch to land on Jade’s arm. After which she rubbed his chest for a few moments before the bird went to land on Dumbledore's desk.

“Fawkes was a present from Jade many years ago. So they hold a special bond, similar to the one I share with him.”

“I’m surprised he still remembers me.”

“Of course my dear, you took care of him for a good deal of time before bringing him to me, how could he possibly forget that.”

“Yea.” She smiled softly as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. 

Despite the fact that her continued presence at the castle was starting to get on his nerves some, Snape had to admit when she smiled she looked different. Like the act itself softened the rough exterior she tried to keep up. When she glanced his way, however, the smile on her face was gone in a flash. Like she was afraid to let him see her like that. 

“I think that would be all for today. You are free to leave Jade,” Dumbledore said. Breaking the silence once again. 

“Peace out.” She made a quick two with her fingers before making her way out of the room. Once she was gone Dumbledore gained his attention again.

“Servus, if you would really like to know more about the girl, perhaps should do it the old fashion way and ask her yourself.” 

Snape looked in the direction she had left again before he too left the room. 

 

It was dinner time for the students and staff at Hogwarts, and Snape noticed right away the lack of Miss Jade in the Great Hall. Though it wasn't uncommon for other members of staff to forgo on having dinner with everyone, depending on what they had going on. The only reason it raised an eyebrow with him as it was was because he hadn't been the only one to notice her absence. For that God forsaken toad-like woman had noticed as well and was currently asking every member of staff if they knew the whereabouts of Jade. 

It was baffling why it bothered Umbridge so much that Jade wasn't present, but he wasn't about to take the time to figure it out. While Umbridge was busy giving Dumbledore the third degree he stood up, as he did so he noticed that Minerva was doing her best to leave without garnishing the attention of Umbridge. 

Without thinking Snape made sure to be loud and clumsy as he got up, to draw away potential noise that Minerva might make. As both Umbridge and Dumbledore looked at him, along with a few other teachers, he shared a brief glance with Dumbledore and Minerva before grumbling an apology and walking away from the table before Umbridge decided to go after him with questions. 

Once he found his way into one of the outside corridors he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath or two. Once that was done he looked out towards the Quidditch field, when he noticed a strange shadow pass over it. Changing his direction from the path he had been going he made his way out into the field. As he got closer to it he heard a faint roar, followed by another shadow passing overhead again, but as he looked up he saw nothing in the sky. This time he picked up speed as he ran towards the field, pulling out his wand as he went. Once he was on the field he looked around, but still, he saw nothing. Only every so often a large shadow passing by. Figuring that was his best moved he held his wand at the ready. The next time the shadow passed he started the spell, but he did not get to finish as his wand was no longer in his hands, but someone else’s.

“Jesus, what is with you and casting spells first, asking questions later.” She held the wand in her hand for a moment, but whatever was on her mind was gone in a moment, for next thing he knew she was standing there beside him, handing him his wand. 

“How... where did you come from?”

“Don’t worry about it. What are you doing out here?”

“I saw something.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Jade make a face, but when he looked at her it was gone. Had he imagined it? It’s highly possible, but still. “Just a shadow, unfortunately.”

“I see.” She looked away from him. She then seemed to see something in the distance, something he couldn’t see. “Dammit.”

“What?”

“Oh good, here you are Jade. I’ve been looking everywhere for you... and with Severus, how interesting,” McGonagall said walking up to them.

“It’s not what it...” he started to say, but McGonagall interrupted.

“That’s not important. Umbridge is on a witch hunt looking for you Jade. And I believe she's on her way here, to the field, right now. It’s best you leave Jade, I fear this won't end well if you don’t.” 

“I swear to god if you lead her here...” Jade hissed at him before looking to McGonagall. “Don’t need to tell me twice. I’m outie.” She went to walk off, but she didn’t get very far.

“Oh good, I have finally found you.” Umbridge huffed as she walked up to everyone. She seemed to give McGonagall a look, one that made Snape worry for the Gryffindor head of house. 

“Yes, I hear you were looking for me. Why?” Jade asked dryly. 

“Why yes, I took notice of your absence at dinner.”

“I am assuming you have a point?” Jade crossed her arms over her chest. 

“It isn’t healthy to be skipping meals, plus what kind of message does that send to the students?”

“Trust me, it would be more dangerous if I did eat.” 

Snape furrowed his brows at Jade’s answer. He looked to her to see if he could figure out what she meant. She glanced his way but gave no indication of what she had meant, before turning her attention back to Umbridge.

“Pardon?”

“Never mind. What is it that you  _ really  _ want, besides to drive me insane.”

“Jade please.” McGonagall placed a warning hand on her shoulder.

“Uh, how  _ dare  _ you!” she huffed. 

Which seemed to be something she did often because of Jade, Snape noticed. The young woman clearly knew how to push the right buttons when it came to people. Against someone like Umbridge, that probably was a good thing, but with someone like him... Well,he just wished she would do it less often. 

“I have come to inform you that you have a meeting with the Ministry of Magic tonight. I would suggest you know be late, and to wear something more...suitable,” she sneered.

“Son of a cunt, you actually reported me?”

“Jade?!” McGonagall gasped.

“I beg your pardon!” 

Umbridge fumbled to get some more words out, but Jade just shoved past her, making her way back to Hogwarts. McGonagall stormed after her, probably an attempt to calm her down, Snape wasn’t sure, though.

“Professor Snape, I fully expect you to be there as well.”

“May I enquire as to why?”

“You have been a witness to her attitude, disregard for the rules, and the sheer fact that Dumbledore clearly has made a mistake by asking her here.” With that, she walked off. 

Snape stood in the field for a few more moments trying to wrap his mind around what just went down. He had to admit that he wasn’t a fan of the woman, but the fact that Umbridge went ahead and reported her annoyed him just as much. Not to mention bringing him into it. He was beginning to wonder who the real mistake was at this school. Jade or Umbridge. It was true that Jade did show a lack of concern when it applies to the rules of Hogwarts, and she was rather rude. On the one hand, she was intriguing. How old was she that she knew Dumbledore long ago?  Even witches and wizards still showed their age, so why did she still look so young. Not to mention his wand. When he had been ready to cast his spell his wand mysteriously disappeared from his grasp, to end up in hers. If he could just find out some of her secrets maybe he could look past her faults. Umbridge, on the other hand, seemed to be nothing but faults. In fact, he couldn’t think of a single thing about her that he liked. 

The clocks chime in the distance drew Snape out of his thoughts. Now was not the time to be standing around outside. He apparently had a Ministry trial to had to go to shortly. Sighing to himself he then made his way back into Hogwarts.


	4. The meeting at the Ministary

Snape had to admit he was fully  _ not  _ looking forward to this hearing, but he had no choice. To make things even worse was somehow Dumbledore had been dragged here. Clearly, this was more of a hearing against Dumbledore’s decisions than just Jade herself. Of course, this whole thing wasn’t going to go smoothly, or quickly, since it became quite apparent that Jade was not even going to show up on time. Something that really didn't help her cases any. Judging by the look on Dumbledore’s face it was clear that he knew something like this was going to happen. 

By the time Jade did show up hours had passed, though as soon as he got a good look at what she was wearing the fact that she had been late had left his mind completely. As there stood Jade in a completely see-through dress, which showed off her sky blue undergarments, and a long black coat. A small smile tugged at his lips at the uproar the followed her entrance, and another quick glance at Dumbledore showed he felt the same. 

“How  _ dare  _ you show up at a Ministry dress like that?” Umbridge hissed.

“What? I thought the problem was my tight clothing. This isn’t tight,” she said in an innocent, yet matter of fact, manner. She then gracefully removed the coat, the only thing that was covering much of anything.

“What  _ clothing _ ?” At this point, it was clear Umbridge was fuming. 

“Don’t you like my dress?”

Before Umbridge could respond Cornelius Fudge raised his hand, stopping anything she might have said next. Which Snape was grateful for because he knew that if this had been allowed to continue the fight might have lasted another several hours.

“That is enough. Now, Miss De Rossi, you are here under the charges of insubordination towards this Ministry, and it’s members. And the more serious charge, of impersonating a witch.”

Snape’s head snapped to Dumbledore and they shared a look. It was now clear that this hearing was more serious than they had originally imagined.

“Impersonation a witch? You have  _ got  _ to be fucking with me right now?”

“You were not born to any witch and wizard that we know of, you are also not registered at a witch anywhere in the world. You do not possess a wand. You do not adhere to the laws of the wizarding world. And there is no record of you having attended Hogwarts or any other school of witchcraft and wizardry,” Umbridge informed her. 

“Are you guys stupid? You do know there are more magical creatures out there in the world than witches and wizards right?”

“Yes, we are aware of other creatures, but of you, we are not.” Cornelius folded his hand in front of him as he waited for her to speak.

Jade looked away for a moment like she was trying to think of something. “Fine, you want to see magic. I’ll show you magic.” She held out her hand and an apple appeared. 

“You call that magic?” Umbridge laughed, apparently thinking she had won this. 

Soon her laughter died out though as the apple rotted and turned into snakes the fell from her hand onto the floor. They soon piled up on themselves until they created a cocoon around her.  Once the last snake was in place the snakes turned into fire that then exploded out. Snape quickly ducked down, as did everyone else, but soon realized that the fire wasn’t actually burning them. Once it was cleared a small dragon stood where Jade had once been. It was red in color from its head down to its tail, with the exception of its underbelly, which was a peach color. The top of its wings and its tail was also on fire.

“Good lord,” Cornelius whispered.

The dragon roared, a sound that sounded oddly familiar to him. It roared again before bursting into flames. This time Snape did not duck down, for he knew the fire would not hurt him. Not mention his mind was elsewhere at the moment. As he now realized why the roar had sounded familiar. It was the same noise he had heard on the Quidditch field, with the mysterious shadow. And the sudden appearance of Jade as he was about to cast his spell.

“She escaped! We must find her!” 

The shrill sound of Umbridge’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“I didn’t escape you halfwit.” Said a very familiar voice from up high behind Snape and Dumbledore. They both turned around to see Jade standing there, but peculiar enough she was not wearing the same outfit as she had been when she had at the start of this hearing. In fact, she was wearing the same outfit she had been back at Hogwarts; a pair of pants and a black tank top. 

“How did you get up there?” Cornelius asked.

“I’ve been up here this whole time.”

“No, you were down there. We saw you,” Umbridge pointed out.

“No. What you saw was my astral projection power. It allows me to be in two places at once. Along with a glamor, as obviously, I am not wearing the clothes I was. In fact, the entire thing was a glamor. If it had been real, the fire would have hurt you. Among other things.” She walked down from where she was to stand closer to where Dumbledore and Snape were sitting. 

“It was all fake then?”

“No, I can do all those...” Jade paused for a moment like she had to remind herself not to give away something. “I am a witch, but not by your standards, you are right. I do not follow your laws, to be fair I don’t even follow the human laws anymore. I only follow my laws. One of which is to never trust anyone. And yes, I do not carry a wand, that is because my magic is different than yours. You guys use spells. I have abilities. I can use spells too, that was how I created the glamor. But I don’t need a pointy stick to cast them.

I did not attend Hogwarts, to be honest, I never even finish human school. Some of this magic thing is new to me, other parts of it I have had for years, passed down to me from... family you could say. Yes, I was not born a to a witch and/or wizard. To be fair, my parents were human. And really, with the whole registered thing? Is that really even a thing? I don’t even want to know. But clearly, my existence proves my point. Also, I know the  _ real  _ reason you brought me here. You, Umbridge, have brought me here in an attempt to tarnish Dumbledore’s name. You are trying to use me as an example of “ _ all the things Dumbledore is doing wrong.” _ But he isn’t doing anything wrong. He is a great wizard, and you really just need to get your heads out of your asses.”

“How dare you!”

“Enough!” Cornelius interrupted again. “That is enough. It is true that you are not what we would consider a standard witch, but I don’t see where you are a threat to anyone at the school, so you will be permitted to stay as long as Dumbledore sees fit,” he finished. A ruling that seemed to outrage Umbridge.

“Jade,” Dumbledore spoke up for the first time since the hearing had begun. 

“Fine,” she grumbled. 

At that same time, Cornelius shook his head and looked around rather confused.

“What happened? What’s going on?”

“I call this  _ meeting  _ adjourned.” 

Suddenly fire erupted around the three of them when it cleared they were standing in front of the school. 

“You know you really are a buzz kill sometimes Double D,” she said as she started walking up the steps.

“You must not control other people like that Jade. It doesn’t reflect well on you.”

“Or you?”

“I really don’t care what they think of me. My main point is that it isn’t right. One of the things we pride ourselves on is freedom.”

“Riiiiight. That’s why you have to answer to a Ministry, and you have to register to do, like anything. Because if that’s freedom sign me up!”

“What freedom do you have?” Snape spoke up for the first time. 

She turned to look at him. “I am not limited by anyone or anything. Nothing controls me, or tells me how to live.”

“Except your hunger.” Dumbledore pointed out. 

“ _ Barely _ , my hunger. I control it now.”

“You still need to feed to stay strong, though, do you not. And to heal. So it does still control you in some regard.”

By now they were inside the school and had stopped in front of the Great Hall. 

“After today I might suggest that you should feed, you’re looking a little pale after your performance. Did you not sleep last night?”

“Yea well... I was never shown my quarters, and I honestly wouldn’t even begin to know where to look. Which, by the way, is odd, because I was told you didn’t have either and I found that with no problem.”

“A gym?” Snape asked.

“Yea, so  _ you  _ lied.”

“Jade, we don’t have a gym. But I am assuming you needed one last night?”

“I mean, you know. I wanted to blow off some steam after the whole thing with toad. As I was walking around a door appeared and low and behold there was a gym.”

“I assure you we do not possess a gym, but since you were in need of one, one was provided for you.”

She gave them the blankest of looks. “Okay, I have a headache. I’m going to bounce.” She waved them off before walking away.

“Back there, she used mind control did she?”

“Yes, one of Jade’s ability is mind control, it generally only works on people that are weak willed or weak minded. She can also read minds.”

Snape turned and looked at Dumbledore, a slight work of worry on his face.

“Do not worry my friend. It is not something she has open.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you could hear the thoughts of everyone around you, at all times, how long do you think it would be until you went mad? Jade is strong, but even something like that would do damage after a while. Anymore she only uses it on people she doesn’t trust. But as I am sure you aren’t able to get into her mind, she is unable to get into yours.” Dumbledore started making his way up the stairwell when he paused for a brief moment. “I think you will find that you two have more in common than you think.” He then proceeded up the rest of the stairs, likely to his office. 

Once again Snape was left with his thoughts, but he didn’t let his mind wander too far, as he could feel himself getting sleepy. As he made his way through the castle to his office and sleeping chambers, he found Jade looking out one of the archways to the courtyard. 

“You know it’s weird. I know your standing there, I can hear your heart. But your mind, your mind is silent. It’s almost refreshing.” 

“Why do you never eat?” he blurted out.

He watched as she shook her head before turning to look at him.

“I have a feeling you won’t let this go.” She chewed on her lip as she seemed to be contemplating something. “I have this... condition if you will. It makes eating normal food obsolete. It’s a supernatural thing, but it does require to live a certain lifestyle.”

“One that doesn’t involve eating food?”

“It’s complicated okay. I do eat, just not, you know. Food. You’re human based. You eat, sleep, get sick, etc. Sure your witches or wizards, but you’re still human.”

“You make it sound like you are not.”

“I haven’t been human for a long time,” she said sadly, her eyes downcast. 

She pushed off the wall then and looked up at him. It was then he noticed how short she was compared to him. Probably a good 8 inches. Her brown almost black hair and caramel skin were a nice contrast to her hazel eyes. 

“What is on your mind, Professor? If you have a question just ask.” 

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard something behind them. He turned around to see Umbridge there.

“I wonder if you being here is safe for everyone if it really was a mistake, Dumbledore asking you here,” he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him before the shifted to Umbridge.

“Exactly what I have been wondering,” Umbridge stated, crossing her arms over her chest. “Especially considering your actions today.”

“Right.” Jade clicked her tongue before moving away from them. “Just remember kids, you ain’t seen nothing yet.” She then left them both standing there. 

“I believe I am going to have a talk with the Minister about this.”

“I would wait, get more evidence. Be careful with her too.” 

He didn't want to say it, but he was good at playing both sides. It's what helped him against Voldemort for soon long. It wasn't often he didn't trust Dumbledore's choice, in this case however he wasn't sure which side he fell on. He didn't like Umbridge but did he agree that this woman was a danger to everyone in the school. Or was he able to see what Dumbledore saw, that having someone like her was a great learning experience for the students and teachers alike? 

Without saying anything more Snape continued walking in the direction he had been going before he stopped to talk to Jade. 


End file.
